Never Again
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Nathan leaves and comes back. Audrey chews him out.


Audrey Parker sighed as she leaned on the kitchen counter and watched her daughters sit on the couch. Both were watching a movie with no expression on their faces. Lily, the oldest, with Nathan's hair and eyes, wrapped her arms around her little sister. Rose, with Audrey's hair and eyes cuddled into her big sisters arms and tried to hide her trembling lip. Audrey sighed and turned away to keep her own tears at bay. Nathan had suddenly left a week ago after a rock had flown through the window and a piece of glass caught Lily above her eye. He had left that night without a word and had been gone since.

"Mommy?" Lily asked as she came to stand in the kitchen "Rose says she is getting sleepy"

"Ok butter cup. Turn off the movie and I will tuck you two in" Audrey replied

Lily walked away and Audrey quickly gathered herself before following her daughter. She smiled as she tucked the both girls into Roses bed. Since their father had left, Rose insisted that Lily sleep with her in her bed and Lily quickly agreed. Audrey kissed both girls and moved leave the room.

"Will daddy come back?" Lily asked softly

"Baby girls. Your daddy will always come back." Audrey replied

"How know?" Rose asked

"Because angels. Daddy always comes back. He promised me that he would always come back no matter what and daddy doesn't break promises"

"Your mother is a very smart woman" Nathan said as he stood in the doorway

"DADDY" Both girls screeched

"Hello my flowers. Why are you two packed in the same bed?"

"Rosie's idea" Lily said "While you were gone"

"Ok. Kisses and then goodnights"

Nathan smiled as he and Audrey kissed their daughters before turning out the lights and quietly leaving the room. Nathan followed Audrey to the kitchen and watched as she scrubbed an immaculate counter.

"Your mad" Nathan said softly

"Why would I be mad?" Audrey asked, anger lacing her words

"Audrey…"

"Oh hell no. You don't get to start with me. Hell yes I'm mad. The troubles pick up and I worry over the girls. You promise again not to leave me. A rock comes flying through the window, narrowly misses you and a piece of glass embeds in my daughters forehead. A traumatic trip the ER, six stitches, way too many tears, and a clingy two year old later, we finally all get to sleep and I wake up alone. With a note telling me that I have the week off. So why after all of that would I be mad at you?"

"There was a note on the rock. 'Get out or we won't miss again Nathan'"

"Why not tell me this? Why just leave"

"To keep you and my girls safe"

"They were scared. Rosie can't sleep alone. Both of them wake up crying from nightmares and Lily went from a carefree 5 year old girl to a scared child afraid to be more than twenty feet away from me and her sister."

"I'm sorry"

"I was scared. My girls couldn't sleep, but they had each other or me or Duke. But who was I supposed to lean on? Who was there to comfort me in the middle of the night?"

"All I can say is I'm sorry. And promise never to do it again"

"How can I trust you?"

Nathan didn't answer. He slowly took Audrey's arm and turned her around before backing her into the counter. He leaned down and gently kissed her before pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Trust us. Trust this right now. I love you Audrey. It was a cowardly to leave and I won't do it again" Nathan whispered softly

"I'm so tired" Audrey replied "I love you too"

"Come on. I will take you to our bed"

Audrey smiled as Nathan picked her up and carried her to their room. Audrey woke up the next morning and smiled when she felt Nathans arms around her. She turned to face him and kissed him softly.

"I love you" Nathan said softly

"Love you too" Audrey replied "It's Saturday"

"Pancake day. Guess one of us better get up and make the girls some pancakes"

"Have fun honey."

Nathan laughed as he kissed Audrey and got out of bed. He took a quick shower before walking towards the kitchen. He stopped at his daughters bed room and watched as they sat on the same bed playing.

"Is there anyone here who wants to help me make pancakes?" Nathan asked

"Daddy" Lily said as she jumped off the bed

"Papa" Rose followed

Nathan smiled as he picked up both girls and carried them to the kitchen. They had just finished the pancakes when Audrey walked in. All three smiled as she kissed them and sat the girls down at the table.


End file.
